Centon: Touching Adam
by SandalsintheSnow
Summary: After losing his fiance to a bitter end, John Cena rebounds with Adam Copeland. While Adam is a good companion, John yearns for more excitement. He soon discovers what it means to be careful what you wish for when he inspires Randy Orton's Fifty Shades-style affections.
1. Sideways

Author's Note: This is one of my more intriguing slash works out of my wrestling stories. I say that because a lot of it was inspired by the Attitude Era and 90's references. It's kind of an imagining of what Cena and Orton would've been like to each other before they got to WWE and became good friends. There's also a Cena/Edge thing and some stuff about the former Mrs. Cena. I honestly wrote her as a problem in his life having no idea that it was the truth. They ended up divorcing while I was in the middle of writing this story. Weird coincidence.

Anyways, it's rated mature for obvious reasons. I don't claim to own any rights to WWE. I made this story for entertainment purposes and the surreal parallels to reality that came about because of it were totally an act of God.

**1: "Don't Let Him Fuck You Sideways."**

My name is John Cena. I'm a former body builder and an amateur wrestler. My high school sweetheart just left me, and instead of preying on the female wrestlers, I've become partial to sleeping with other male wrestlers because they keep it simple and they don't mind if I never call them back.

I wrestle for OVW. The pay isn't steady, the wrestlers are constantly trying to outdo each other in hopes that they'll get picked up for the pros, and the only food they serve is cold and stale. I live in a motor home, I eat out of a mini fridge, and I don't usually have hot running water. This is the life I _chose_.

I don't make friends. I try to be general with everybody, but I march to the beat of my own drum. Adam, or Edge, as he's known on stage, is my only constant friend since I signed with OVW almost four months ago. I'm not even sure why he puts up with me when he could hang out with anyone on the roster, since they all like him.

Enemies come more easily to me than friends. One of my most notorious enemies is Randy Orton. Since the first day I came to OVW, he's had it out for me. He jams the lock on my gym locker so I can't get my clothes out, he steals my boots so I have to wrestle in sneakers, and he's constantly running into me, jabbing me, punching me, or doing whatever else he can to annoy me. Since he's the legendary Bob Orton's son, Randy is a shoe-in for the pros, so he considers OVW his "on-the-job training" until he gets promoted. Everyone else knows he's destined for greatness, so he's basically untouchable.

_I fucking hate Randy Orton._

Standing at the bathroom sink of the Ft. Lauderdale arena on Sunday night, I stared at my reflection in the mirror and muttered a few rap lyrics I was working on. I loved to sing, but I was born with an awful choir voice, so rapping was the next best thing, and it served to clear my head. I was ridiculed by most of the guys for it. They called me, "The Vanilla Ice Project," on a regular basis. I didn't care, though. I was good at rapping, and if it helped me before a match, I had no reason to complain.

I saw someone coming up behind me and I whirled around just as a fist connected with my right cheek. I fell backwards and another fist slammed into my stomach. I hit the floor and backed up, looking up to see Randy Orton in a gray hoodie and jeans, standing over me with a furious look on his face.

His eyes reminded me of a pair of snake eyes. He could focus on you so hard, you'd be frozen in stunned silence, which was exactly the way I was now.

"I heard you were talking shit about my girl!" Randy yelled.

"What? I didn't say a damn thing about her!" I countered.

Randy tried to take another swing at me, but I moved out of the way and brought my left foot up to kick him if I had to. He backed off, knowing I'd go for his kneecaps and put him on the injured list.

"I'll be back for _you_, John Cena," Randy warned me, then he stormed out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I sat at one of the picnic tables the crew had put out and filled with food after the show. Most of the food was picked over or demolished by this point, but I wasn't hungry anyway.<p>

I couldn't stop thinking about Randy's warning. As an amateur wrestler, competition is always in the air, and fighting is as common as breathing, but the danger came when the other guy didn't just want to fight you, he wanted to _put an end_ to your career. The injured list was like a death sentence for a wrestler, especially one who was young and trying to appeal to talent scouts. If you're out for even six months, you're considered an "OVW Veteran" for the rest of your life. Scouts won't bother to look at you because they think you're high risk and you might injure yourself again while working your way through the pros. If a guy wanted to see you gone, all he had to do was hit you just right in a fight, then claim he was only defending himself. For someone like Randy Orton, he could put me in a fucking coma and not get blamed for it.

"Why the long face, Vanilla?" Adam asked as he sat down across from me.

He mocked concern and I told him morosely, "I hate it when you call me Vanilla."

"I know," he made a short smile.

I sighed with frustration and Adam popped a chip in his mouth without even checking what flavor it was. He munched on it loudly while I explained to him, "Randy's all pissed off 'cause he thinks I'm talking smack about his girl."

"Oh, that Stacy Keibler chick?" Adam turned his head from side to side like he was mocking her very name.

"Yeah, the very same. I don't know why he's all bent outta shape about it!" I argued.

Adam locked eyes with me and asked seriously, "Did you talk smack about his bitch?"

"No! I didn't say a damn thing about her!" I countered.

Adam sat back and replied simply, "Oh. Well, that's a bummer."

I shook my head at him and asked, "Do you take _anything_ seriously?"

He told me frankly, "I take a lot of things seriously, but not wrestling. The reason is because too many guys will fuck it up for you. This is a_ job_, Cena. Everyone is competing for the same promotion, and if they think you're a threat, they'll come after you. The unique thing about wrestling compared to any other shit job in the world is that these guys can legally kick your ass whenever they want."

"So, what do I do, then?" I asked curiously.

Adam leaned in and said, "With the son of a legend, all you can do is keep fighting back. He thinks he's invincible and no one challenges him, so if you do, he'll respect that. Don't let him fuck you sideways."

I smiled wryly and mentioned, "Well, I let _you_ fuck me sideways."

With a passive shrug, Adam replied coolly, "That's because I'm extremely charming and you don't stand a chance if you try to defy me."

I chuckled and Adam pointed out, "I don't count anyway because I'm not trying to end your career and I only fuck you on Tuesdays and Wednesdays."

"Today is Tuesday," I mentioned.

Adam popped another chip into his mouth and replied, "I'll be stopping by your trailer late tonight. I want to drop by Christian's house so I can tell him he annoys me."

"Christian lives like, three hours away!" I argued.

Adam smiled arrogantly and replied, "I know, he won't even see me coming!"

"Crazy mother fucker," I mumbled.

Adam got up and told me before he left, "Don't be watching that Turner Classic Movies marathon of those shitty black and white Tarzan episodes when I get to you tonight, or I'll fuck you sideways and upside down!"

He took off and I called out after him, "Whatever!"

* * *

><p>I flipped through the few channels I had on my tiny trailer TV, but the TCM Tarzan marathon was the only good thing on, so I did end up watching it. I felt a sense of triumph doing what Edge had told me not to do. I was also kind of excited to find out if he could really fuck me upside down.<p>

SMASH!

Something shattered against the back window above my bed. I sat up and turned around to see beer splattered all over the outside. I looked through the only part of the window that wasn't blurred by beer and I saw Randy Orton standing outside.

"That fucking bastard!" I screamed, rushing out to fight him.

He just stood there and waited for me to come at him. I was so fucking angry, I started swinging as soon as I was close. Randy had double jointed shoulders, so he was much harder to hit than any other guy because he could easily bend at odd angles to move out of the way. I connected with his lower jaw, but it didn't seem to make a difference, and he managed to get a right hook into my ribcage.

I stumbled backward and Randy shoved me again. I hit the pavement and twisted my left knee. I clutched it and groaned in pain. It wasn't as bad as it could've been, but Randy now had the upper hand, and he could so easily end me if he wanted to.

But he didn't make his move. He just stood there and stared at me while I waited for the pain to subside. I thought maybe he was really drunk and he hadn't registered that I was hurt yet, but he suddenly grabbed me and pulled me up to my feet, then he picked me up over his shoulder and carried me back to my trailer.

"What the fuck are you doing? What the fuck!" I shouted at him, but he completely ignored me.

He brought me into my trailer and walked all the way to my bed in the back. He tossed me off of his shoulder and I bounced on the mattress, then he turned on his heel and started walking away.

I should've just let him go, but I was too mad at that point. I got up and limped a few steps toward him, shouting furiously, "I want you to know that I didn't say shit about your bitch!"

Randy was about to walk out the door when he stopped and turned to face me with those venomous eyes. He slammed the door and locked it, then he came back up and started for me.

I backed up onto the bed and tried to push away from him, but he was too fast. He shoved me back and held me down, pressing his knee against my groin so I couldn't easily fight back. He pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and secured me by my wrists to the handicapped accessible bar just above the head of my bed, then he straddled me and pulled out a huge buck knife from his back pocket.

_He wasn't just planning on ending my career. He was planning on ending my life. _

My stomach lurched and panic tried to set in, but I refused to give Randy the satisfaction. I told him defiantly, "I have friends who will come looking for me! If they find me dead, they won't stop until you're caught!"

Randy grabbed a pillow and pulled off the pillow case, then he shoved the case in my mouth to gag me.

He pulled down the shade to the back window, and we were shrouded mostly in darkness, save for the lamp on the wall beside the bed. If he wanted to kill me now, he had the perfect opportunity, because Adam wouldn't be coming back for hours. My blue eyes softened against his cold stare as I waited for him to do his worst.

Randy reached for the belt of my jeans and put the buck knife underneath it. With one swipe, he cut my belt and pulled it off. He grabbed the rim of my jeans and tore them open with the knife, cutting my jeans to shreds and tossing them aside.

I watched him with utter confusion as he roughly pulled my boxers off, then he took off my shoes and my socks one piece at a time and tossed them over his head, ignoring wherever they landed. When he was finished with my bottom half, he came back onto the bed and grabbed the neck of my t-shirt, splitting it down the middle with his buck knife and pulling it open to expose my chest.

Randy sat back and stared at me in silence for a minute. He was still clutching the knife and I waited anxiously for him to start stabbing me. He brought the knife down and placed the blade against my chest. I drew in a sharp breath and he glanced at me like he were acknowledging my reaction, then he slowly began tracing along the muscles just underneath my flesh, making an outline of my body but never cutting into me.

He reached my groin and pressed the tip of the buck knife against the shaft of my penis. I swallowed hard, thinking that he was going to castrate me, a fate worse than death.

Randy pulled the knife away from my groin and I let out a quiet sigh of relief. He kept the knife in his hand as he began removing his own clothes.

I stared at him in stunned silence as he removed his t-shirt, then he opened his jeans and pulled them down just enough to expose his erection. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube. I watched him put the condom on with one hand while he still held the huge buck knife in his other hand, then he squirted a bunch of lube in his hand and tossed the bottle over his shoulder, running the lube all over himself before he turned his attention back to me.

_Apparently, he was going to fuck me before he killed me._

Randy still had his jeans mostly on as he moved between my legs and pressed the knife against my chest again. I held my breath as he came down and pressed his lips against my abs, kissing me as tenderly as if I were his favorite plate of baby back ribs.

He made a trail of kisses across my abs, then he went down and unexpectedly wrapped his mouth over my dick. He suckled on it slowly and rhythmically, and although I was in desperate fear for my life, I couldn't help being aroused by feeling his tongue on my most sensitive area.

I was almost fully erect when Randy let go and sat up on his knees. He picked my feet up and placed them against his shoulders. I could've easily kicked him in the face, but I didn't see the point when I was handcuffed to a steel bar and I had no chance of getting away without the key.

Randy leaned forward and pushed against my feet to bring my hips up, then his erection passed through me anally and settled deep inside.

I cringed through the few seconds of pain upon entering, but it felt good once Randy was inside. His expression was still like stone as his eyes locked with mine and he started thrusting slowly. He still had the knife in his right hand and he was pressing it against my left side, but he seemed too preoccupied to consider using it.

It may have been a dumb-ass thing to do, but I figured that, since I was about to die, I might as well enjoy myself one last time. Randy was actually pretty sexy all undressed and exposed, and he was remarkably good at male sex, considering that he was dating Stacy and hours earlier he had tried to punch my lights out over a mere rumor I had said something bad about her.

He started thrusting a little faster and pushing in deeper. It hurt a little bit, but it also felt really good. I moaned and repositioned my feet against his shoulders so that I could get a better angle. I could feel the joints of his shoulders expanding at a far wider range as he flexed with each thrust. He could push against the resistance of my feet without feeling the pain everyone else would from that kind of pressure because of his double joints. It was both weird and intriguing.

Randy slowed his thrusting, but began pushing in more roughly. I could feel his erection threatening to puncture my prostate. He was pushing in hard enough to be painful, but the intense pleasure that came from the head of his cock slamming into the back of my groin was worth any level of pain.

My eyes rolled back and I tensed and relaxed from climax. Randy waited until I was finished, then he pumped me slowly a couple of times until he felt his own release. As soon as he pulled out, I waited for him to finish me, but instead, he pulled the pillow case out of my mouth and leaned in so he could touch his lips to mine.

He kissed me roughly and passionately, then he pulled away and grabbed my throat. He pressed menacingly against my windpipe and stated, "Don't you tell a damn soul, or I will gut you like a fresh kill."

I nodded quickly and Randy got out of bed. He tossed his used condom in the trash, zipped up his jeans, put his t-shirt on, and started walking away.

"Randy? Randy, wait! What about my handcuffs!" I shouted at him.

He ignored me and walked out the door, leaving me naked and restrained, stained with my own cum, and unable to free myself until Adam found me hours from now.

"Well, shit, this is just embarrassing," I said to myself.

_At least Randy had left the TV on so I could keep watching the Tarzan marathon._


	2. Nobody likes a street hag

**2: "Nobody likes a street hag."**

I eventually fell asleep waiting for Edge to find me. I woke up when I heard the door to my trailer open. Adam gave my naked, handcuffed body one look and mocked a frown as he said jokingly, "Aw, honey, you didn't have to do all this for me! You still turn me on, babe."

I rolled my eyes and told him, "Yeah, whatever. Could you please get me out of these handcuffs? My wrists are killing me!"

Adam searched around for something to pick the lock as he asked, "So uh, what have you been up to while I was gone?"

I snorted and replied, "Not much. Just hung out here and watched the Tarzan marathon."

He glared at me and stated, "I told you not to watch that shit."

I shrugged and replied defiantly, "Couldn't help myself."

Adam found a paperclip and crawled into bed to unlock me. He managed to pop the handcuffs off in less than a minute and I groaned as I rubbed my arms, which had gone numb from being held up at an angle for so long.

Adam sat on his knees and asked me frankly, "What the hell happened here?"

"I brought a ring rat back here and he was kind of kinky. He left without giving me the key, so I was waiting for you," I lied.

Adam cocked his head to one side and I knew he didn't believe me. He stated smartly, "Ring rats are just guys and girls that think wrestlers are hot bods and wanna be fucked by them. They're like street hags and they're potentially dangerous, and you know better than to let one chain you up, John. Nobody likes a street hag."

I knew my story was blown, but I still couldn't tell him the truth, so I shook my head and explained, "It's not a big deal. I'm fine, really."

"Yeah, so fine that he left you here bound and naked and...gagged?" Adam picked up the wadded pillow case that Randy had discarded nearby.

"I know it looks really bad, but it was for fun," I tried to make sense of it.

Adam tossed the pillow case aside and told me, "Look, John, I don't tell people what to do unless I think it's really serious, and this seems really serious. Did this guy rape you?"

I blinked with surprise and replied, "No! I mean, it was unexpected and kinda rough, but no, it wasn't rape."

"That sounds like rape to me," Edge argued.

I sighed with frustration and explained, "Look, it wasn't rape, okay? It felt really good and I might even do it again."

Adam looked away and I could see his jaw moving like he was chewing on the inside of his cheek. He only did that when he was really agitated about something. He looked back at me after a short silence and said thickly, "You don't have to put up with this shit from these other guys, John. You've got me."

I knew he didn't mean it like he was in love with me, but he did mean it like he cared for me much more than anyone else on the roster or the crew. Edge wasn't the handcuff-you-and-fuck-you-at-knife-point kind of guy, nor was he the type who tried different things in bed, but somehow, his routine sexual habits were stimulating and satisfying every time, and I still found myself anticipating being with him.

"I'm not doing this because I'm bored of you, if that's what you think," I told him.

He shook his head and replied, "I don't think you do these things because of me. I think you do these things because you've been self-destructing since your girl left and the danger helps you forget her for a while."

I swallowed hard as I let Adam's words sink in. He didn't know the whole story, yet he still managed to be right.

"Yeah, I guess I am being an idiot. I'll talk to the guy who did this and let him know it's not cool," I said.

Adam nodded and rolled over to rest. I looked at him curiously and asked, "Aren't we gonna fuck?"

"Ah, you already got off and I'm exhausted after a six-hour drive to Christian's and back. We'll fuck later," he told me.

I smiled and asked, "Did you scare the shit out of Christian?"

Edge scoffed and answered, "He was surprised at first, then he kept trying to wrestle me and I had to knock him out just to get out of there!"

"You knocked him out?" I shouted.

Adam waved his hand passively and replied, "He'll be fine...when he wakes up."

* * *

><p>"Oh...oh...oh, right there. Yeah...ah...yeah, right there, Edge, right there..."<p>

Adam and I started going at it as soon as we were up. I was propped up on my knees and forearms while Adam was already in behind me. He had this odd talent where he could consciously flex his penis, even when it was erect, and I could feel it changing angles inside of me as I tried to direct him to the most pleasing spots.

_He also loves it when I call him Edge during sex._

"Oh, oh, oh! Right there! Stay right there, Edge! God, that feels good!" I called out.

Adam chuckled and replied, "Don't get too excited! I'm not quite there, yet."

He was only four years older than me, but Adam acted like he was ten or even twenty years older, sometimes. I knew it was because he had wrestled harder than most of the other guys. Adam was an extremist wrestler. He had ladder matches regularly, and although he was routine outside of the ring, he loved to take chances and push limits inside of the ring. He had been wrestling dangerously since he was twelve, and he never complained about it, but I could tell his body was usually hurting or stalling.

"Take it a little slower, okay?" I asked.

I was acting like I wanted him to slow down for me, but I was actually wanting Adam to slow down so he didn't cause himself more pain. We still had hours of practice and another house show tonight, and spending time with me was just another round to add to the already physically exhausting day.

Adam did slow down, and it actually felt better than the speed he had before. He let out a long groan of pleasure to signal that he was going to cum, and I realized I had fallen behind in stimulation.

Adam released, then he pulled out and asked me, "What do you want me to do?"

I rolled over to face him and answered, "I'm almost done. Just massage me for a minute, will ya?"

He obliged and squeezed my shaft with his hand, then he stroked it quickly to gain some friction. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy myself, but I was having some trouble building stimulation. Randy entered my mind and I remembered the night we had. I remembered the feeling of his warm body against mine. I remembered his sweat dripping off onto my chest. I remembered the little groan he made when he first pushed his way into me, and the look on his face when he got off from me.

Picturing Randy's face when he came made me cum. I released much harder than usual and I squirted all over Adam's hand and forearm. He looked at me and mentioned, "I've never seen you get so excited like that before."

"Really? Huh," I shrugged.

Adam lifted a brow and asked, "What were you thinking about just before you came?"

I didn't want to tell him, so I answered jokingly, "Christian."

Adam didn't skip a beat. He just replied simply, "That'll do it."

* * *

><p>I was anxious to see Randy again. I didn't know if he'd want to fuck again, or if he'd just go back to being a total ass to me. I saw him at the picnic tables that were set up for lunch and I casually walked over to greet him. He was alone and chowing down on a sandwich while reading the paper, and I assumed now was the perfect time to talk.<p>

I came close, but he didn't turn to look at me. I went around and sat down across from him. He just kept chewing away on his sandwich and staring at his newspaper, still acting like I wasn't even there.

Suddenly, it dawned on me: I was a one-time fuck.

He didn't seem to be drunk last night, but he did throw a beer bottle at my back window, so he was probably drunk enough that he did what he did without giving it much thought. He probably woke up a few hours ago remembering enough details to determine that it was some sort of a random fuck that happened because he was out of it and if I call him on it, he'll just claim he was drunk last night and didn't remember a thing.

I felt like an idiot. No, worse than an idiot. I felt like a fucking natural disaster. Twenty-four hours ago, I _hated_ Randy Orton more than anyone in the world. Twelve hours ago, I let him handcuff me, strip me down and fuck my brains out, and I _wanted_ Randy Orton more than anyone in the world. Two minutes ago, I walked up to Randy Orton and he acted like his salami on rye was more exciting than I was. I_ despised _Randy Orton more than anyone in the world.

"Is that it, then?" I asked him angrily.

His blue irises moved up to meet mine and his brow lifted like he just realized I was there. I spat at him furiously, "If you're gonna fucking pin me to my headboard with steel handcuffs, the least you could do is leave a fucking key for me to get the fuck out of them!"

Randy sat up straight and swallowed the mouthful of sandwich he was still working on. His gaze turned to stone and he asked me, "Now, why should I do you any favors?"

I couldn't believe this guy. I countered darkly, "Favors? Favors? You fucking stained my fucking trailer with beer, then you tried to put me on the injured list, then you threw me back in my trailer, bound me, gagged me, and raped me while you held a knife to my gut!"

Randy's entire expression changed and he actually looked hurt as he asked quietly, "You think I raped you?"

"Well, I mean, what else would it be? I was restrained, so I had to comply with your demands or you would've stabbed me!" I argued.

Randy blinked with surprise and asked, "You think I'm a psycho?"

It was quickly becoming clear to me that Randy had a totally different viewpoint than I did. I took a deep breath to calm down and explained, "Look, you have done nothing but terrorize me since I got here. You beat up on me, you get your friends to beat up on me, you tease me, you humiliate me, and you act like you want me off the roster."

Randy narrowed his eyes like he wanted to argue with me, but he let me continue, "You treat me like I'm gum at the bottom of your shoe, and last night, you handcuff me and gag me and pull a knife on me, and what am I supposed to think? That you're just wanting an easy fuck and then you'll be on your way?"

He looked away from me while he pondered the situation. I added, "You tried to beat the shit out of me yesterday because you thought I talked shit about your girl, so what you did to me last night was totally out of the blue as far as I'm concerned."

Randy still seemed to be pondering, so I took some food from the table and started eating while I waited for him to respond. He deliberated internally for several minutes, and I was actually beginning to think he was confused or something because it took so damn long for him to think about it. Finally, he looked up at me and said unexpectedly, "I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked, totally stunned.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

I just stared at him. I couldn't find the words to express my utter shock. Randy frowned and went on, "I like you. I mean, I really, really like you. Since the first day you came here, I saw you were with that girl and I was kinda pissed because I wanted your ass."

I was completely dumfounded. Randy went on, "I don't know how to uh...express myself. I've got a bad temper and when I like somebody, I'm kind of aggressive about it. I know it's wrong, but I can't help myself. I just thought you'd catch on that I was mean to you because I liked you, but you hadn't made a move yet, so yesterday, I got frustrated and tried to call you out about Stacy. You still didn't seem to get it, so I threw the beer at your window last night. I was trying to help you back into your trailer when you fell. You called me out and I thought you were asking for it, but I was nervous and angry and I just started acting out this fantasy I had about us, and I guess I went too far. I'm sorry, I didn't ever want to rape you. I've never raped anyone before in my life, I swear."

Tears filled his eyes and he looked away shamefully. I was either having a very bizarre dream, or I had severely misjudged Randy's intentions all along. I cleared my throat and said more calmly, "Yeah, well, I guess I didn't try to fight you off or scream or anything. I didn't exactly feel bad at the end, either."

Randy's eyes slowly lifted up to meet mine again. He asked me thickly, "Do you still think I raped you?"

"No, but I think you should let me know next time you decided to go all freaky sex-monkey on me," I replied.

Randy smiled slightly. I couldn't tell if he were smiling because I forgave him, or if he were smiling because I mentioned a possible next time.

Stacy walked up at that moment, and Randy turned his attention to her.

"Hey, baby," he said, and she leaned in to give him a light kiss on the lips.

"The Dudley Boys want to have dinner tonight," Stacy told him when they parted.

"Oh, well that's cool," Randy nodded passively.

Stacy glanced over at me and I realized I was staring at her. She smiled warmly and said, "Hello, John."

"Hi," I half-smiled awkwardly.

Stacy turned her attention back to Randy and they started discussing the details of their dinner. I wanted to talk to Randy some more, but it obviously had to wait. I grabbed an orange off the table and I was about to start peeling it when a hand came around from behind me and smacked the orange right out of my hands.

I turned around and looked up. Way up. It was JBL, or Bradshaw for short. He was a New York native and one of the most arrogant guys I had ever met. He also liked to hang out with some other beef necks from the roster, so it was like trying to talk to an entire defensive line when they tackle at the drop of a hat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cena! Were you gonna eat that orange?" Bradshaw mocked me.

I stated right back at him, "No, I was just saving it for your mother."

Bradshaw's henchmen snickered and booed. Bradshaw narrowed his eyes at me and asked, "You dare to utter my mother's name, Cena?"

I countered quickly, "It's funny you should say that, because I was just sucking on your mom's udders last night!"

One of Bradshaw's henchmen busted out laughing. Bradshaw put his finger in my face and started in on me, "You are just asking to get your ass annihilated, boy! I should fuck you up-"

"Hey! There is a lady present, Bradshaw!" Randy's voice boomed.

Bradshaw and his posse went eerily quiet. Bradshaw mimicked the tip of a hat to Stacy and said, "I'm sorry, Miss Keibler. I have a mouth on me, for sure."

She smiled and replied, "It's alright."

"Go on, Bradshaw. Settle this some other time," Randy told him.

Bradshaw nodded obediently at Randy, then he gave me a hard glare before walking off with the others. Once he was gone, I got up and took off the other way, knowing that I would eventually pay dearly for talking back to Bradshaw.


	3. Good guy always takes the hit

**3: "Good guy always takes the hit."**

I went backstage as soon as my match was over so I could watch Edge perform from the closed circuit TV in the main lounge. I wrapped a towel around my neck to soak up my sweat and watched with a sense of awe as Edge arrogantly made his way out to the ring, inspiring boos and, "You suck," chants from the fans. He was being booed because he was going up against Jeff Hardy in a ladder match.

The whole amateur circuit had heard about Jeff Hardy by this point. He was an up-and-comer and although his brother Matt had the persona of a pro wrestler, Jeff had major guts, and he didn't care what happened to his body, as long as he achieved the shock and awe that made the fans go wild.

Adam had only gone up against Jeff a couple of times, and in both cases, Adam was battered for a couple of weeks and I'd watch him suffer in silence. It worried me more this time because our morning sex coupled with long hours of training had already pushed Adam to his limits.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to face Maria. She was one of the more personable lady wrestlers and she loved cars as much as I did. We could talk engines for hours, and I liked her in-ring style because she was unique and seemed more like a stunt woman than the innocent chick she always acted like.

"Hey, John! What's going on?" she glanced at the screen.

I saw someone else come up on my other side and I turned to face Randy. He had wrestled earlier that night and he was in a pair of gray workout pants, but he was dripping wet like he had recently stepped out of the shower and his soiled upper body turned me on so high, I was sure I was about to cum and soil myself.

"Oh, is this a ladder match? Oh, I can't look! They're so violent!" Maria shielded her eyes and turned away.

Randy said nothing, so I looked back at Maria and told her, "It's okay, the ladders are more for props in this match than anything. They probably won't climb them much."

Maria pulled her hands away and I smiled to reassure her. We both turned back to the screen and Randy watched with folded arms as the ladder match continued. Edge was staying mostly on the mat or outside of the ring. I could tell that he was trying to keep Jeff from getting close to the ladders because Jeff would immediately start using them.

A few minutes passed without incident, but Jeff kicked Edge out of the ring and he had his chance to start climbing.

"Shit," I mumbled, getting a sideways glance from Randy.

Edge leaped back into the ring and chased after Jeff. They were both on the ladder when Jeff deliberately kicked the locking handle and the ladder's support collapsed. I watched as both Edge and Jeff tumbled to one side and fell straight off of the ladder to the cement floor below.

I gasped and held my breath. Maria bit her lip nervously and grabbed my arm. I didn't look at Randy, but I felt like his eyes were watching my reaction instead of the screen.

For ten long seconds, nothing happened.

Then, Jeff shot up and started for the ring again, where a second ladder was positioned. I waited anxiously as Adam rose slowly to his feet. He saw Jeff in the ring and started for him, but I already knew something was wrong.

"He's hurt," I said out loud.

"What? Who is hurt?" Maria asked curiously.

"Adam. His neck is all screwed up," I pointed at the screen.

Maria stared at the image of Edge for a moment, then she said, "I don't see anything."

"See how he's moving his head from side-to-side? He's acting like he's mocking Jeff, but I know better. It's because his neck is out and he's trying to get it back in," I explained.

I made a heavy sigh and glanced over at Randy. He was staring at me with a slight frown, and I knew that he had made the connection that I was involved with Edge.

I quickly looked back at the screen, unsure how Randy was going to take this new information, especially with his spontaneous and often aggressive ways of communicating.

Edge climbed up the ladder after Jeff, but Jeff used a finisher on him and got the 3 count. It took Edge a while to get back up again, and as soon as he was backstage, I rushed over to see him.

"You alright?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

He blinked his eyes a few times and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, except for the fact that I just lost."

"Doesn't matter. You fought really hard out there," I told him.

He shrugged my hand off of his shoulder and I was confused until I realized Randy was coming toward us. Edge straightened up and asked him when he came close, "What's the deal?"

"I thought you might wanna come with me and Stacy tonight. We're going out with the Dudley Boys and I know you're an old friend of theirs," Randy said.

Edge made a short nod to me and asked, "Can he come, too? If I don't feed him, he whines and tries to hump my leg."

I narrowed my eyes at Adam, but he ignored me. Randy blew out a long sigh of frustration and answered, "Yeah, I guess Cena can come, too."

"Great. I'll grab my Gucci and we'll be on our way," Adam joked sarcastically.

Randy just scoffed at him and shook his head. Adam walked past him toward the locker room, and I stared at Randy a few seconds longer before going after Adam.

Something in his expression told me he wasn't very happy with me.

* * *

><p>The Dudley Boys were a riot. Sometimes literally, like when they shouted random choice words at our driver for not stopping at Burger King <em>before <em>the restaurant (don't ask), and when they spent $200 on a bottle of wine and downed it in less than eight seconds.

Stacy didn't seem to mind the misuse of manners, but I kept myself formal while I sat next to her. Adam was on my other side, while Randy was on Stacy's other side. Adam kept turning his head and touching his neck a lot, and I knew it was bothering him, but I couldn't say anything in front of the others. Randy had managed to position himself so that he could watch my every move, and with each sympathetic look I gave Adam, I felt Randy's eyes boring deeper and deeper into me.

It finally got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me," I nodded at Stacy, getting up to leave for the bathroom.

D-Von taunted me, "Oh, excuse you, Mista Cena!"

Billy Ray added condescendingly, "Be back soon, eh, Johnny?"

They both laughed hysterically as I tried my best to get out of the room, but the Dudley's were loud enough with their taunts that everyone was watching me leave by this point.

Once I got to the bathroom, I slammed the door and pinned myself against it so I could have a moment to catch my breath. When I was calm again, I decided to go ahead and relieve myself before going back to the table, if I even dared to go back again.

I was using one of the urinals and I wasn't quite done when I heard the bathroom door open. I ignored whomever was coming in and continued my business. I felt someone grab my arm and they turned me around to face them so fast, I had no time to react and I pissed all over their very expensive shoes.

I looked up and realized it was Randy. He pulled me into a passionate kiss, then he forcefully directed me into one of the nearby stalls. He made out with me while he shoved my pants down with one hand and slammed the stall door closed and jammed the lock with his other hand.

He spun me around and he was in before I could react. He started pounding into me so furiously, the stalls rattled and I was sure they would collapse at any second. I pushed my palms against the stall wall to brace myself and groaned with a mix of pleasure and pain from Randy's intensity. We hadn't been going very long when we both heard the bathroom door open and we froze.

Randy and I waited as an older man shuffled his way into the stall next to us. I was still pressed up against the wall between the man and myself, and I panicked as I waited for the man to look down and realize there were two sets of feet in the stall next to him.

He coughed and sputtered, as he let his pants drop and took his seat. As if the situation weren't awkward enough, I was sure this guy was about to take a dump and ruin the whole moment between Randy and I.

_This is why sex in a public bathroom is not as cool as it sounds._

The guy kept coughing and sniffling and it was almost more annoying than waiting for him to finish. I was starting to lose my sense of erotica when Randy started grinding his hips very slowly, pushing deep inside of me before coming out partway in a circular motion. It re-inspired my arousal to the point where it was almost overwhelming, and I was desperately trying not to make a sound so that the guy in the other stall wasn't alerted to us.

I reached around and grabbed a chunk of Randy's flesh above his left hip. I squeezed as hard as I could to signal for him to stop, but he just kept on grinding, like he was hoping I would make some kind of noise and get us thrown the hell out of this place.

_Shit, I can't take this._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Edge's POV<strong>

John couldn't seem to keep himself still after we left the locker room to go to Randy's dinner. I knew he was worried about me, but he was acting more skittish than usual. I wasn't exactly the smartest guy in the bunch, but I was observant, and the clues around me told me that Randy was the guy that handcuffed John the other night.

How did I know this? Because John just left for the bathroom, and Randy found a good reason to take off as well just a couple of minutes later.

It wasn't just that, it was the fact that John told me how shitty Randy was to him, yet Randy not only allowed John to come with us tonight, but he'd been staring at John the entire time. Poor Stacy was left to deal with the Dudley Boys and pretend like she was having a good time, when it was obvious she was tired and just wanted to get out of there like the rest of the poor souls who decided to eat at this overpriced establishment-turned Dudley's Animal House.

I wasn't upset that John was getting some from Randy. Hell, I was proud of my bitch for achieving the one tail he thought was unattainable. What made me angry was that Randy was probably fucking John in the bathroom while Randy's girlfriend was sitting a few feet away wondering where he was.

John was a good guy. Randy was a rebel. Good boys and girls always go for the rebel, because it's exciting and it's something new and it's spontaneous. Eventually, the good ones learn that the bad ones can't stay out of trouble and the excitement wears off, but before getting to that point, the good one has to take the fall for the rebel a few times.

Randy was the son of a legend and he was considered untouchable no matter what he did. John was highly disliked and constantly ridiculed. It was not a matter of _if _they would be caught, but _when_, and as soon as the shit hit the fan, John was the one the mob would lynch.

_Good guy always takes the hit. _


	4. Cudding is not gay

**4: "Cuddling is NOT gay."**

I woke up in my trailer the next morning, still fully dressed in last night's suit. Edge was lying next to me in his suit as well, his mouth hanging open while he snored softly. I sat up and ran my hand over my face, trying to remember what happened last night.

_I had sex with Randy in a public bathroom and I came all over the stall wall while some old guy in the stall next to us took the longest piss on record. _

_Randy kept grinding me until he came. Much to my surprise, he was quiet about it and the guy in the next stall probably didn't have a clue we were there._

_Apparently, Randy wasn't finished and continued to test fate when he got down on his knees and teased my ass with his tongue, trying as hard as he could to get me to make some kind of noise that would alert the man in the other stall as to what was going on. _

_It took all I had not to make a sound, even after Randy started fingering my ball sack and the underside of my dick to get me hard again. _

_FINALLY, the man got up and left without noticing a damn thing, and I could breathe. _

_Randy grabbed my pants and pulled them back up, then he straightened himself out and left the bathroom, ignoring the fact that my piss had left a dry stain on his shoes. I followed him back to the table and Edge kept giving me hard looks the rest of the night while we all drank ourselves to shit._

_Stacy was also drunk but not quite as bad as the rest of us. She made out with Randy on the ride back to OVW, while I got slammed between Bubba and D-Von, who were trying to find ways to make me puke. _

_We separated in the OVW parking lot and Adam went back to my trailer, but I knew he was still mad. I know we fought, but I don't remember what was said, then Adam passed out and I jerked off thinking about Randy fucking Stacy. I couldn't remember for sure, but I probably passed out before I came, because I didn't see any stains on my suit. _

"Shit, what a night," I said to myself, getting up to go to the bathroom.

My ass was a little sore from last night's intensity with Randy, but it was nothing I couldn't handle and I was surprised it wasn't worse after all the stuff he did to me. When I came back out, Adam was awake and waiting for me. I took off my suit jacket and my shirt, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. He just stared at me like he couldn't find the words.

"What do you want from me?" I asking, taking off my suit pants.

I was down to my briefs, and although I had been like this in front of Edge many times before, I felt vulnerable this time because he was staring at me so damn strongly.

He wouldn't respond, so I put my hands on my hips and told him, "You wanna say something, then say it. You've never been the type to hold it in, so get your piece out while I'm still here."

He turned his head slightly to one side and said, "You're bruised."

"What?" I looked down to check.

There were bruises in the shape of finger marks on my hips where Randy was bracing himself against me during sex last night. I also noticed some smaller bruises on my inner thighs and behind my knees.

"It looks a lot uglier than it feels," I shrugged.

His somber eyes never left mine as he asked, "You in pain?"

I knew he was referring to my backside. I shook my head and told him honestly, "I feel fine."

He didn't say anything for almost a minute. I could tell from his expression that there were a million objections he wanted to say to me, but he finally settled with, "Come here."

"We're gonna be late. We have training," I argued.

He ignored me and stated more sternly, "Come here."

Adam reached out to me and I crawled into bed with him. He pulled me into his arms and we cuddled for a few minutes in silence, then I looked up at him and mentioned, "This is a little awkward."

"Why is that?" Adam asked curiously.

"Because cuddling is gay and for girls," I joked.

Adam chuckled, but replied seriously, "Cuddling is NOT gay. People just don't do it because they think they need to be doing something when they're so close to someone else or it's not interesting."

I hummed in agreement and snuggled in more closely to him. He was warm and he smelled like the ocean scented cologne he always wore. The scent captivated me for whatever reason, and I forgot all about the time, feeling closer to Edge in that moment than I had to anyone else in a long, long time.

* * *

><p>We were late to training and I had to do like, a thousand push-ups to make up for it, but my day went pretty well and some of the guys mistook my bruises as a sign I was with some hot chicks the night before, so they forgave my lateness in exchange for some bullshit story about how I had three girls screaming for more in the back of the truck that belonged to the OVW night watchman. He was a social recluse who liked to hoard dozens of sticks of butter behind the security desk, so no one would dare try to ask him if my story were true.<p>

At one point, Randy walked by while I was telling my story, and he stopped to listen. He caught the majority of it before he was called into the ring to wrestle Test, and I noticed he had a smirk on his face the whole time.

Randy and Test practiced for a while, then it was my turn against Samoa Joe. He was pretty laid back with me so I wasn't worried, but I noticed Bradshaw came out with his henchmen, Brock Lesnar and Leviathan, also known as Dave Bautista, and stood with Test to watch me compete.

Adam was back in the locker room and my only support was Randy, but since he had already practiced, I didn't know how long he'd stick around before hitting the showers. I got into the ring with Joe and waited for him to make the first move. He started for me, but we were interrupted when a female crew member shouted from the hallway, "John, you've got a phone call!"

I was confused at first, wondering who would be calling me, then I felt a twinge of panic when I thought that something could be wrong with my family. I shrugged at Joe and told him, "Sorry, man."

"No big. Hope everything's okay," he responded, and I got out of the ring.

Bradshaw and his henchmen were in my way, but I managed to walk around them without incident and the crew member flipped her blonde hair back and motioned for me to follow her.

She took me to one of the back rooms. It was empty except for an ancient looking phone attached to the wall and a slanted theater chair in the far corner. I thanked the crew member and she giggled flirtatiously at me before closing the door. I felt like I was in jail getting my only phone call as I positioned the chair next to the phone and took the receiver, asking anxiously, "Hello?"

"John? Oh, John, it's so good to hear your voice again."

"Elizabeth?" I breathed, caught by surprise that my ex-fiance who had walked out on me two months ago was calling me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK<em>**

**_2 MONTHS EARLIER_**

"I can't do this, John."

Elizabeth stared at me from the hallway of my trailer with a sympathetic expression. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, holding the engagement ring I had sold my car and my dog to get for her. She had returned it to me just seconds ago, telling me she didn't want to marry me when our wedding was only four months away. I was so stunned, I had zoned out most of her reasons why, but the one that I did hear was that she didn't want to be the wife of a wannabe wrestler whom she barely ever saw and would see even less of if I ever made it big. Her doe brown eyes used to make me feel like everything was going to be alright. Now, they just made me feel fucking sick.

"What do you want from me, Liz? You knew I wanted to be a wrestler since we started dating in the 10th grade!" I shouted at her.

She flinched at my harsh tone and took a step back. I felt remorseful that I scared her, but I was too angry to tell her I was sorry.

"Why now? Why didn't you tell me this when I asked you to marry me?" I demanded to know.

She sighed and tears formed in her eyes as she answered, "Honestly, I don't know. I guess I was thinking it would all work itself out and maybe you would come to OVW and see that it wasn't right for you and you'd come home with me."

I stood up and countered angrily, "So that was the plan all along? Get married to me so you could show me that my life's dream is impossible and I should just pack up and go home?"

She frowned and replied, "It wasn't like that, I just...I've seen the disappointment on your face when it doesn't work out. You were so sure that bodybuilding was your thing and you tried so hard to be perfect, and when we went to L.A., I watched you nearly destroy yourself trying to win, and then they offered you the contract with OVW in Kentucky and we've just been stuck out here ever since and you're still trying so hard to win..."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and her words fell with them. She didn't have to say it out loud for me to know what she was thinking.

_I had failed at bodybuilding, I had failed to make her happy, and now I was living in a trailer and training in a broken down warehouse in Hicksville full of cutthroat wrestlers twice my size with three times my credentials, scrambling for a chance to be the single one chosen out of about three hundred others to be on live TV and compete with guys like HHH and The Undertaker. _

I could understand her point. I could understand her desperation. We had three sandwiches in the fridge and a half-gallon of milk to last us for the next six days. I couldn't even afford the gas to get my trailer out of the parking lot. We had been surviving on food from a Spanish market three blocks away because the food was cheap to attract customers after frequent violent crimes had left the area practically abandoned. I could see this lifestyle as temporary, but Elizabeth didn't want to see it anymore.

"I love you, John Cena, I really do, but I'm broke and exhausted and I miss my family and I want a roof over my head, not a plastic skylight covered by a mosquito net that drips when it rains," she told me.

She looked at me, and I looked at her. I had only seconds to answer her before I knew she'd walk out and never come back. Elizabeth, the love of my life, the only woman I could ever picture myself spending the rest of my life and sharing my success with, was going to be lost to me forever if I didn't give her a damn good reason to stay.

"I can't leave this place, Elizabeth. If I go home, I would have to give up, and you know better than anyone that I never give up."

She started to turn to leave, but I grabbed her arm and swung her back around to face me so that we were inches from each other. I breathed in her rosewater perfume, I looked into her big brown eyes, and I said the most sincere thing I had ever spoken in my life, "If you stay with me, you know I will never give up on you, even though I know you've already given up on me."

Her eyes shimmered with tears. I waited for her to answer me, knowing deep down that she trusted me, that she loved me, and she wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her.

"I'm sorry, John," she whispered, pulling out of my grasp.

I was so dazed, I didn't remember seeing her leave. I just remember coming to long after she was gone. I fell to my knees and cried, dropping the engagement ring. It bounced across the carpet and rolled into a crack underneath the counter, where I knew I could never get it back without tearing out the kitchen.

**_FLASHBACK ENDED_**

* * *

><p>"John, are you still there?" Elizabeth brought me out of my memory of the last time I saw her.<p>

"Um...yeah," I stammered, still shocked that she had called.

She sighed and I thought something was wrong, so I asked quickly, "What happened? Is Dad alright?"

"He's fine. Everyone is fine," she replied, and I breathed a long sigh of relief.

"I called because I wanted to know how things were going. Your parents told me you hardly ever call home anymore and I don't want you to think you can't talk to anyone," she said.

Her words felt like stab wounds to my chest. She had left me because she couldn't stand the life I lived, and now she was calling out of the blue to ask about it like she was legitimately interested. I couldn't tell if she were just calling for my parents, or if she really wanted to know. Whatever her reason for asking, I didn't really have any good news to tell her.

"I'm dating someone," I blurted without thinking.

"Oh..." she sounded hurt.

I never wanted to hurt Elizabeth, but after all the shit that had happened between us, and all the shit still happening to me since she left, I didn't feel like holding things back anymore.

"I'm dating a man. Adam Copeland. He's one of the wrestlers here," I told her.

There was a long pause before she answered with a mix of surprise and confusion, "Oh, I see."

"Do you have a problem with that?" I gathered from her reaction that she was judging me.

"No, I, I don't...I'm just surprised, that's all. You never told me you had an interest in men," she struggled to recover.

"Yeah, well I was with you before so there was no reason to mention it, but I have needs and Adam and Randy fulfill them," I said.

"Randy? You're dating two men?" Elizabeth asked with surprise, and I realized I had confessed too much.

"Um...well, I mean...Adam's my boyfriend and Randy is a guy I've recently been spending time with. They know about each other so I'm not cheating or anything," I explained.

I felt like every word that was coming out of my mouth was only digging myself in deeper. Elizabeth coughed uncomfortably and cleared her throat, then she asked, "Well, it sounds like you have a lot going on."

"I don't know, it's not all bad," I had no clue what to say to her at this point.

"Are you happy, John?" Elizabeth asked, catching me off-guard.

I suddenly felt the need to cut the conversation short. I answered quickly, "Yeah, I'm happy. Sorry, Liz, I gotta go, I've got training."

"Right, sorry, I should've called later," she mentioned.

"Gotta go. Love you, bye," I said automatically before hanging up.

I was walking down the hallway before I realized that I had instinctively told her I loved her because I had said it to her so many times in the past.

_When I used to say it to her, it made me feel good. This time, it just made me feel like shit._

* * *

><p>I went back to my trailer and cooked up the last of my food to keep my mind off of Elizabeth. Adam had a match scheduled and he didn't usually see me more than a couple of nights a week, but since things between us were a little shaky, I wasn't surprised when I heard a knock at my door that evening.<p>

"I didn't think you'd stop by," I said as I opened the door, assuming it were Adam.

My eyes widened when I realized it was Bradshaw with a baseball bat.

He swung at me and I fell backward into my trailer. I tried to kick the door closed, but Test came around from the other side and helped Bradshaw get through. Bautista and Lesnar stormed their way in as well, and I was surrounded by four of the biggest guys in OVW.

"Fuck you, John Cena," Bradshaw said, aiming for my stomach.

I kicked him as the bat was coming down. At the same time I made contact with his left shin, Bradshaw slammed the end of his bat into my stomach. We were both in pain and I rolled over on my side as Bradshaw dropped the bat and fell backward onto the floor. Test, Bautista and Lesnar retaliated by kicking the shit out of me on all sides.

There was shouting outside and my beating immediately stopped. Bradshaw and his boys took off as fast as they could. The shouting continued outside, then I heard tires screeching like somebody was taking off.

Randy burst through the door and got down on his knees to help me. He put his palms on my face and gazed down at me as he asked thickly, "Are you alright?"

I tried to answer him, but there was something in my mouth and it took me a few seconds to realize it was blood. The door burst open again and Stacy came in. She made a horrified gasp when she saw me and I knew it was bad.

"Call an ambulance," Randy told Stacy.

She reached for her cell phone and I was watching her dial when my vision went blurry and I knew I was about to pass out.

"It's okay, John, you're safe with me," Randy whispered so Stacy wouldn't hear.

The last thing I saw were his blue-green eyes. If they were the last thing I ever did see, I would be content with that.


	5. Never trust a sweet one

**5: "Never trust a sweet bitch."**

I woke up in a hospital bed. Someone was holding my hand. I smiled and turned to face him, whispering softly, "Randy."

"John? It's me, it's Elizabeth," she squeezed my palm.

The happiness I felt left me and I opened my eyes more fully. The room was mostly dark and it was just Elizabeth in the room with me. I glanced at the windows leading to the outside and saw that it was night.

"What are you doing here?" I said a little too shortly.

Elizabeth swallowed hard and replied, "The company contacted me. I was still listed as your fiance and emergency contact on your paperwork."

I made an agitated sigh and Elizabeth swallowed hard again. I shook my head at her and said, "I'm not mad at you, I just wish you didn't have to see me like this."

Her eyes drifted over my face and upper body, all exposed and strapped with wires and bandages. I looked down and surveyed my chest. The wrapping suggested I had broken ribs, but I was too pumped up with painkillers and I couldn't feel a thing. I could see a lot of bruising on my chest and arms, and I was sure my face didn't look much better.

"What happened, John? You can tell me, I won't say a word to anyone else," Elizabeth said.

"It's not important. What's important is that I get back to work," I stated.

She looked away and replied, "They're giving you a few days off to recover. You're not on the schedule and you won't be able to wrestle until you're healed."

"What the fuck?!" I shouted loud enough to alert a nurse passing in the hallway.

"Mr. Cena, glad to see you're up," a heavy-set nurse with dark skin and a heavy accent popped in to check up on me.

I stayed quiet while she adjusted my IV and checked my vitals. I was pretty sure she gave me a little something to make me sleep because she gave me one of those you're-a-noisemaker-and-you'll-be-out-soon smiles. She finished after a few minutes and left me alone with Elizabeth once again.

"I don't want time off. I wanna work," I told Elizabeth more calmly.

She nodded and replied, "I know you do, John, but it's just not possible. You need to rest."

I took in a deep breath to brace myself and asked, "Is there any permanent damage?"

Elizabeth somberly shook her head and I let the breath go in relief. She gave me a smile like old times and said, "I'm going to stay with you for a while, just to help you until you're healed up."

"I can do it myself," I blurted, making her look away again.

I closed my eyes and said more kindly, "Thank you for coming, Liz, but I can take care of myself."

She nodded, but added assertively, "Well, I appreciate that you're so independent, but I've been asked to stay by your boyfriend, Adam."

"WHAT?!" I yelled so loudly, a guy across the hall shouted back, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Hey! There is a lady present, asshole!" I countered.

The guy across the hall grumbled something and shut up. I looked back at Elizabeth and asked, "When did you talk to him?"

"He was here all day. He was hoping to be here when you woke up, but the hospital only allows family past visiting hours," she explained.

"What about Randy? Was Randy here?" I asked hopefully.

Elizabeth saw the hope in my eyes and made a surprised expression, then she shook her head and replied, "No, I didn't see anyone named Randy."

I felt a churning in the pit of my stomach and I felt like I had been beat up all over again. I closed my eyes and told Elizabeth morosely, "I'm tired."

"That's fine, we'll talk more about this tomorrow," Elizabeth squeezed my hand again.

_Her touch felt cold and weird. I wanted Randy's touch._

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Adam asked me for the tenth time since we left the hospital parking lot.<p>

"I'm fine," I stated, staring out the passenger window at the passing farmland.

"I could stay at a hotel or something," Elizabeth mentioned from the backseat.

Adam looked at her through the rear-view mirror and shook his head, saying pointedly, "John has a big bed. You two can share it."

I glared at him and Adam added, "There's no reason to overspend on a hotel."

"Well, alright, but I could always leave if there's a problem," Elizabeth said, more to me than Adam.

We pulled up to my trailer and Adam got out, coming around to open the door for Elizabeth. They both opened the door for me and Adam reached out to help me to my feet, but I pushed his hand away and said, "I'm fine."

He backed off and I awkwardly made my way into the house. The painkillers were pretty steep, but I was still struggling to move around just right. I realized that I did need Elizabeth's help, but I refused to admit it.

I stiffly made my way up the steps and into my trailer. I went back to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, completely exhausted but too stubborn to show it. Adam whispered something to Elizabeth and she waited outside while he closed the door and came back to talk to me alone. I kept my gaze away from him as I said acidly, "I can't believe you asked her to stay here."

"I know," Adam replied, making me look up at him.

He sighed and explained, "She's the only one who can watch you all day and get you everything you need. She's also going to lookout for Bradshaw and his boys. They might be suspended, but I doubt they're going to leave you alone."

Adam had a good point, as always, but I decided to bring up a point of my own, "Elizabeth is too damn sweet. If Bradshaw or anyone else comes around, she'll get torn to pieces in the crossfire."

With a slight shrug, Adam replied, "She's what Bradshaw and his lug heads won't anticipate. Besides, all men know never to trust a sweet bitch."

I snorted laughter and Adam smiled broadly. I mentioned to him, "You know this means we can't fool around, right?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," Adam seemed unconcerned.

"What about Randy? He found me, so where is he?" I asked.

Adam frowned like he didn't want to talk about Randy, but I kept my eyes locked with his until he confessed, "We had a fight at the hospital. He took off and I haven't seen him, since."

"What? What did you say?" I said angrily.

Adam countered defensively, "I didn't say anything! I just told him that Elizabeth was coming to check up on you and he flipped out!"

I became confused, asking, "Why would he be so upset about that?"

"I don't know, ask him," Adam shrugged.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting mad at you, but I really don't wanna chase Randy off," I said.

Adam blinked slowly and replied, "Despite the fact that I don't think he's right for you, it's obvious to me that you care about him and I have no plans to fuck that up."

I was caught by surprise as I said, "Thank you, I appreciate that."

Adam leaned down and took my lips with his. He kissed me softly, but he lingered for a long time before he pulled away.

We both glanced at the door and saw Elizabeth standing there. She quickly looked away and said, "Sorry, I just got bored waiting outside."

"It's fine, I was just leaving," Adam smiled good-bye at me.

He gave Elizabeth a quick nod and left me alone with her. For years, all I wanted was some time alone with her. Now, it felt like a death sentence.

* * *

><p>I was grateful when night came, because it meant the awkward small talk and one-worded answers between Elizabeth and I could be stopped for a few hours. Unfortunately, the night brought a whole new set of problems.<p>

Elizabeth's body used to be for my exclusive pleasure. I'd be lying if I said that seeing her dressed out in her night clothes, consisting of black boy briefs and a bra-less black tank top, didn't still turn me on. I'd also be lying if I said that I didn't feel the instinct to wrap my arms around her as soon as she climbed into bed. I had been with her a long time, and I had only been away from her a few months. The time spent without her didn't see to make a difference to the rituals in my mind that I created for her.

"Is it alright if I slip under the covers?" Elizabeth asked politely.

I shrugged passively and kept my focus on the TV. A black and white sitcom played in the background while Elizabeth settled in. I couldn't help noticing that it seemed to take a long time and a lot of noise for her to get situated. She watched the sitcom with me in silence for a while, then she said suddenly, "You never answered my question."

"What question?" I asked curiously.

"I asked you on the phone if you were happy, and you didn't answer me," she stated.

I didn't respond and Elizabeth turned to face me. I stared at her while I considered my answer. She misread my lack of a reply and pulled the blankets up so she could snuggle in more closely to me.

She gently rested her arm over the better part of my chest and draped her right leg over my groin. Whether I wanted her near me or not, my crotch still responded to her familiar touch. She looked up at me anxiously and told me, "I want you to know that I'm not trying to start something, here. I just really, really miss you, John."

She clutched the bandage near the top of my chest and buried her face in my neck. I didn't want her to think this was more than it was, but I still instinctively put my arm around her.

Elizabeth let out a light moan and closed her eyes to sleep. Even after I was sure she was out, I didn't move because I knew she was a light sleeper and would wake up if I did. I craned my neck to look out the back window, just to make sure no one was around before I went to sleep myself.

I could see a figure on the other side of the fence just outside my back window. The person was just standing there, staring through my window, but they weren't tall enough to be Bradshaw and they weren't bulky enough to be one of his boys.

The figure placed his hands on the fence and twined his fingers through the diamond pattern. I could tell from the shape and size of his palms that it was Randy. He pressed his forehead against the fence as well, but his face was mostly shrouded in darkness and I couldn't tell what he was expressing.

I couldn't move much without waking up Elizabeth, so I just put my hand against the back window and hoped he'd get the message that I wanted to see him again. He let go of the fence and took a step back, like seeing my hand startled him, then he turned around and ran off the other way.

If that was a sign he understand my message and would be coming back soon, he had a weird way of showing it.


	6. Where my mouth is

**6: "Don't put your butt where my mouth is."**

_I was dreaming that Elizabeth and I were still together. She was naked in my lap, her body shuddering every time I touched her. She felt warm and soft and she smelled so good. I couldn't stop kissing her. I wanted to make love to her over and over and over again. She smiled like she knew what I was thinking and whispered, "John..."_

"John," Adam's voice made me open my eyes.

I looked up and saw him standing over me. He gave me a solemn smile and I didn't know why until I realized there was something wet on my face. I touched it and inspected the liquid on my fingertips. It took me a few seconds to realize it was tears.

"Was I crying?" I asked Adam curiously.

He nodded and replied, "Not for very long. I was going to leave you alone but I figured that was a little mean."

I chuckled and he added, "What were you dreaming about that made you sob like a baby?"

Scoffing, I replied, "I don't remember, something with Elizabeth. Where is she, anyway?"

I glanced around when I realized she wasn't next to me. Adam explained passively, "She said you didn't have any food so she went out to buy some."

With a loud groan, I replied, "I don't want her spending her own money to buy me shit."

"She didn't. I loaned her some," Adam informed me.

"You didn't have to do that," I argued.

Adam shrugged and told me, "It's no big deal. Besides, I'm around her often enough that I'll consider it my portion as much as yours."

I tried to sit up and Adam helped me to my feet. I went to the bathroom and when I came back, Adam was lying in bed. I lay down with him and he examined my bruises with his fingertips. Despite his gruff features, Adam had the softest touch I've ever felt, and it was the best kind of touch over the purple marks across my ribcage.

"Does it hurt real bad?" Adam asked me thickly.

"No, it's better today," I answered, although I was somewhat lying because I was hoping he'd fuck me.

He seemed to know what I wanted from the look in my eyes, and he frowned as he replied, "I don't want to risk making anything worse. We should take it easy for a few days."

"What? But, I'm like, crazy horny and I can't get my frustrations out through wrestling! You have to give me something!" I argued.

Adam laughed out loud and replied, "You are _always _horny and frustrated, John Cena."

"Shut up, I am not," I countered stiffly.

He rolled his eyes and argued back, "You go the beat down from four guys to the point where you can hardly breathe and you still wanna fuck."

"Um...so?" I said sarcastically.

Adam laughed again, but shook his head as he told me, "I've gotta go. Practice means nothing without me."

"Ugh, you're such a tease!" I yelled at him.

He pointed at me and stated shortly, "That is an asshole reply after I already told you no. Don't put your butt where my mouth is and turn my words into shit."

I gave him the finger and told him, "You know you like it when my butt's where your mouth is."

He tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away. Adam warned me as he left, "I'm coming back to get you for that smart mouth of yours."

"I thought you said you were after my butt?!" I countered just before he closed the door.

_I liked fucking around with him. Always made the punishment sex that much better._

* * *

><p>Some time passed and Elizabeth didn't come back. I could've taken a shower or done something productive, but I ended up pacing back and forth in the trailer and scarfing down three bags of potato chips, one of which was stale but I ate it anyway because I was bored.<p>

_Fuck, I'm so bored. _

I took my prescription painkillers, which were strong enough to make me feel practically invincible. I wanted to go out and do some training, or at the very least, lift some weights, but I knew I'd be put in check if I were caught doing it, and I didn't want to have an extension put on my medical leave.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm so fucking bored._

I went back to bed and collapsed on my stomach. I must've fallen asleep at some point because I woke up when I heard the trailer door open. I didn't sit up to see who it was. I assumed Elizabeth was back and I pretended to still be asleep.

The footfalls coming toward me were too heavy to be Elizabeth. I felt a pang in my stomach when I thought it could be Bradshaw, but he wasn't the quiet type. There was only one guy I knew who could creep up on someone without them hardly knowing it.

"Randy," I whispered when I felt his hands on my shoulders.

He turned me over to face him and parted my lips with his. We spent a long time just kissing each other, longer than I'd like to admit, before we started removing clothing. I was just in boxers, but Randy was fully clothed and took his time undressing for me, like a personal striptease without the ridiculous music and the beer-nuts-mixed-with-vomit smell.

Randy pulled out his condom and small bottle of lube. I was beginning to wonder if he bought those in some travel size section at the store. I smiled a little when I thought about the "Travel Lube—you can fuck anywhere!" slogan, and Randy gave me a sideways glance.

"Like what you see?" he posed with arms outstretched like he would in the ring, only with me, he was completely naked.

"I'll give you a hell yeah," I joked, making Randy laugh out loud.

He climbed into bed with me, but instead of lubing up himself, he put the condom and lube on me. I liked being bottom and I was going to argue with him, but I had no idea when Elizabeth was coming back and I was too turned on to waste any time.

Randy straddled me in the reverse position, so I could watch his ass swallow my shaft. I had never done it in this position before, with a guy or a girl, but I had to admit, it was my new favorite position with a guy.

He arched his back and moved his hips in short circles to keep the rhythm nice and slow. This helped me to keep my breathing in check so I didn't wear out my bruised ribs. He was moving enough that I could still feel plenty. I groaned with grateful pleasure and Randy did the same as he arched his back a little more.

Watching my cock slide in and out of Randy's hole over and over again was enough to make me climax early. I groaned with release and Randy stopped to let me have it before he climbed off of me.

"Come here, I'll suck you off," I told him.

He gave me an incredulous look and asked, "You sure? I don't mind a good hand job."

"No, I wanna taste you. Come here," I pulled him closer.

He sat on my chest, but hesitated before putting it in my mouth, asking again, "You sure?"

"I'll claw at your ass if I'm suffocating, alright?" I countered sarcastically.

Randy glared at me for teasing him and pushed into my mouth more roughly than he really had to. I grumbled at him but the vibration of my vocals only served to stimulate him further.

"Do that again," he closed his eyes and smiled a little.

I hummed and he let out this kind of giggle in response. I had to remember that I had cock in my mouth and I couldn't laugh.

I did it one more time and he made a loud groan like he was close to release. I started sucking and let him thrust part-way in and out of my mouth a few times. He climaxed easily and he surprisingly stayed in my mouth so I could taste his seed.

His cum was a little thicker and saltier than Adam's. I wondered if there was a reason for that as I swallowed it down. Randy slowly pulled himself out and stretched out so that he could lay down on top of me. He made sure to brace his weight against his forearms so he didn't put more strain on my ribs. Randy shoved his hands roughly through my short hair, then he looked into my eyes and said quietly, "Hey."

"Hey," I replied smoothly.

He surveyed me quietly for almost a minute, then he asked, "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," I argued with surprise.

Randy made a knowing smile and replied, "You can deny it all you want, but you'll fuck her again, whether you like it or not."

"So you're saying my ex-fiance is going to rape me?" I lifted a curious brow.

"Na, you two will just go at it out of nowhere, probably after a major fight about the past, you'll fuck out all your pain, then it'll be so awkward afterward, you'll fuck again just to stop feeling weird."

"I don't love her, anymore," I stated to Randy.

"Doesn't matter. Don't need love when you wanna fuck someone so bad that hate works just as well," Randy surmised.

He sounded like he knew exactly what he was talking about. I asked him curiously, "How do you know all this?"

"I watch lots of Jerry Springer," he grinned mischievously.

* * *

><p>Randy left a few minutes later. I felt too good to move, so I just stayed where I was for a long time until Elizabeth came back. As soon as she walked through the door, I stared her down suspiciously while Randy's words echoed through my mind.<p>

"_You can deny it all you want, but you'll fuck her again..."_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Elizabeth asked, startling me.

"I was just thinking about...where have you been?" I sounded more hostile than I meant to.

"I just went to the store. Didn't Adam tell you?" her voice shook a little as she answered.

She was caught off-guard by my agitation. I knew that I was being unreasonably harsh, but I couldn't help being defensive when she was around.

"Yeah, he said something, but that was hours ago," I mentioned.

"I had to go to the next town for the good stuff. Took a bit of time," she told me while she unpacked things.

"I'm going to take a shower," I informed her, heading for the bathroom.

"Do you want something to eat? It's late but I bought some breakfast stuff because I know you like sausage and eggs any time of the day," she beamed.

This time, Elizabeth caught _me_ off-guard. It was a subtle detail about me, but in this moment, it meant the world to me that she bothered to remember it. I guess I had assumed that, when she left me behind, she left behind everything else, including something as simple as my food preferences.

"Yeah, that...that sounds good," I stammered.

Elizabeth gave me another smile before turning back to the groceries. A part of me wanted to go over and kiss her, but I still had the taste of Randy's cock juice in my mouth.

_I am a bad, bad man. _

* * *

><p>Liz made the best fucking sausage and eggs on the planet.<p>

I had five helpings before she laughed and told me, "There's no more left!"

"But I'm still hungry," I pouted to get her to laugh again.

She sounded like soft little bells when she laughed. It always made me smile.

"I could make you some more," she offered.

"Don't do that, I'm fine," I waved a hand at her.

Elizabeth sat down across from me and asked, "So what did you do all day, while I was gone?"

I shrugged and answered, "Nothing much."

"Did Randal come by?" Elizabeth asked.

My eyes almost bugged out of my head with surprise. She quickly explained, "I saw him this morning as I was leaving. He told me how to get to the best grocery stores, and he said he was going to stop by and see you, later."

"Right, I uh...yeah, he came and saw me," I knew I was blushing before I could stop myself.

Elizabeth shifted loudly in her seat and replied awkwardly, "That's great, great."

"Is there a problem with that?" I started to feel defensive again.

She shook her head and replied, "No, it's not a problem, John. I just don't think you should be having sex when you're injured."

It made me feel weird when she said that. I never thought the word _sex _could ever make me feel gross...until this moment.

"It's not like we're in upside down swings and going at it like a couple of jack hammers, Liz!" I blurted angrily.

She also became defensive, telling me, "You don't have to fly off the handle every time I bring up your gay relationships, John!"

"I fly off the handle because you make it sound like I'm a five-year-old poking the DO NOT TOUCH displays!" I argued.

She swallowed hard and replied calmly, "I don't mean to sound like that. I want to understand and I'm really trying-"

"I wish you hadn't come. You fucking ripped my heart out and you come back like nothing's wrong and make me feel like some sick freak for fucking guys while you're gone. You're such a bitch, Liz, such a FUCKING BITCH!"

I stood up and grabbed my plate. I chucked it into the far wall and it shattered on impact. Liz cried out and covered her own mouth to stifle her scream. She stared at me in shock as tears filled her eyes, then she lowered her head and started sobbing.

There were so many times when I wanted to say those words to her after she left. I imagined the look on her face when I said them, and I always felt satisfied when I imagined how hurt she'd be to hear them. Now, seeing her true reaction, I felt...like a fucking jack-ass.

I slowly made my way over to her. I put my hand on her back to comfort her and whispered softly, "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean that; I'm an asshole."

She didn't respond, but continued sobbing. I took her by her arm and lifted her slowly to her feet, telling her again, "I'm sorry, Lizzie, I'm sorry."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. Her lips were wet and salty from her tears. I slipped the tip of my tongue into her mouth and I got the familiar aftertaste of the lemon tea she always drank.

My mind kicked into ritual mode. Everything about being with Elizabeth came back to me like it had never left. What she felt like, what she smelled like; what she tasted like. What turned her on, what turned her off, what made her moan; what made her cry. What gave her pleasure, what gave her pain, what made her sing; what made her scream.

I remembered how wet she used to get for me. Being nestled in her warm, soft, liquid room, perfectly conformed to me because I had been her first and her only, was all I desired in that moment.

"...should go," I heard her say.

It took me a few seconds to realize she had actually spoken. I responded in a daze, "What?"

"I don't want to make things worse for you, John. It's so clear to me now that I've done enough damage," Elizabeth told me.

"No, no, stay," I replied, desperate to feel her skin against mine.

I had forgotten how good it felt to be near her. My body was reacting to hers like she was a part of me that had been taken away and I wanted nothing more than to bring it back to me again. Feeling like this before reminded me that I loved her, but I couldn't remember the pain inside being as intense as it was now.

She looked into my eyes, and I knew she felt the same way, but there was a distance in her gaze that legitimately scared me. It told me what she was going to say before she said it, "I need to go. If I stay, we'll end up doing something we'll both regret."

Elizabeth pulled away from me. It felt like she was connected to me by a thousand tiny fish hooks and they were ripping out of my skin the further she moved away from me.

"Stay," I whispered, my eyes filling with tears.

"I love you, John," she smiled weakly to hide her own pain.

She closed the door and left me alone. For the second time in my life, I fell to my knees and sobbed as Elizabeth walked away.


	7. They invented toilets for that

**7: "They invented toilets for that."**

"John? Oh my God, John!" I heard Adam's voice.

He knelt down beside me and helped me up. I looked around and realized I had fallen asleep on the kitchen floor of my trailer, in the exact same place where I fell to my knees after Elizabeth left. Adam asked me worriedly, "What happened?"

I must've looked horrible, because he was under the impression I had gotten jumped again. I shook my head and explained, "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Fine?" Edge countered.

"I just got drunk and passed out, that's all," I lied.

Adam helped me to my feet, then he stared me straight in the eyes and said, "You're full of shit, John, and there's no need to hand it off to me. They invented toilets for that."

"If you don't wanna hear it, then get lost!" I shouted.

"You and Elizabeth got too close, didn't you?" Adam spelled it out for me.

I hated that he was so perceptive.

"It doesn't matter what happened, alright? She's gone. Again," I stated.

"I'm sorry," Adam reached out to put his arms around me.

"Come and take a shower with me," I grabbed him by his wrist and led him toward the bathroom.

* * *

><p>We made out for a long time in the shower. Adam fooled around with me, licking my skin and running his hands all over me, but he still wouldn't fuck me. I was getting stronger by the day, but he still seemed to think that sex would be too rough for me to handle.<p>

He put his clothes back on when we got out, but I just put on some boxers and we chowed down on junk food in bed while watching TV for most of the day.

"Damn, I'm SOOOOOO horny!" I said loudly.

Adam rolled his eyes at me and stated, "We're not having sex."

"Well, we gotta do something! I'm going crazy, here!" I argued.

Adam turned me over and asked, "You want a little something?"

"Yes! Please!" I begged him.

He pulled my boxers down and started licking between the cheeks of my backside. He knew that I loved rimming. It always got me going faster than anything else, and it triggered this kind of raw nerve effect inside of me that made my whole body shake. I grabbed the edge of the back window for support and groaned softly as Edge massaged the back of my balls with his tongue.

"Fuck, that feels good," I moaned, struggling to contain myself.

Rimming drove me completely wild. I've made sounds during it that I've never made in my life. If this technique were used for interrogation, I'd confess to anything, and Adam knew that.

"Did you and Randy have sex since you got hurt?" Adam asked me between breaths.

He leaned back down and started sucking on my back entrance before I could get out another lie. I slammed my eyes shut and tried to ignore it, but the pleasure was just too much to bear.

"Yes, we did! He sat on top and let me fuck him yesterday," I blurted.

Edge lifted his head and yelled, "Goddammit, John!"

He gave my ass a hard smack and it startled me. I glanced back at him and I could see from his expression that he was really pissed.

He gave the other cheek a quick slap. It was hard enough to push me forward a little bit. Edge spanked me a couple more times and the pain made my eyes water.

"Ow," I whispered softly.

Edge put his hands on my ass and squeezed. It made the pain worse, and I cried out a little bit.

"Are you getting off from this? Is this the kind of shit you get from Randy?" Edge yelled.

"It's not like that! He only hurts me when I let him! He would stop if I didn't like it!" I argued.

Adam pointed out angrily, "Oh, really? Is that why he cuffed you and left you hanging the first time?"

"I already talked to him about that! He didn't rape me!" I yelled.

Adam went off on me, screaming, "It doesn't matter what his intentions are, John! He could be madly in love with you, but you're still the one who will lose everything when this shit hits the fan!"

"Fuck you, Adam!" I spit at him.

He suddenly grabbed me and held me down with more force than I had ever felt him use before. He didn't bother taking his clothes off, he just opened his jeans, spit into his hand to lube himself, and pushed his way inside.

Spit wasn't the most graceful of lubes and it hurt coming in. Edge had also spanked my ass so raw, it throbbed when he started thrusting against it.

We had never done it this way, before. Adam had a system and he hardly ever strayed away from it. Now, he was riding me like a wild bronco, and every time I tried to buck him off, he'd push in even further.

I was having a lot of trouble keeping up with him. Every thrust he made sent waves of dull pain through my chest. I tried to sit up on my elbows, but it wasn't enough support. My erection was pinned against the blankets and the friction was starting to burn. Edge was practically tearing me a new hole because he thought this was the way Randy did it.

"What the fuck are you doing to him?" Randy yelled.

Edge stopped thrusting just as Randy grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him off of me. Randy must've walked into my trailer without knocking and figured out something was wrong. I had no clue how long he had been watching us, but his expression told me he saw enough.

Adam got up and tried to spear Randy. Hyper-flexibility meant Randy could easily bend his body out of the way, and Adam collided with the edge of the bed. Randy pulled Adam up by the back of his shirt and started pulling him to the door. Adam fought him as he yelled, "I'm only fucking John the same way you do!"

Randy gave Adam a deathly glare and stated, "I would never fuck him like that. Especially hours after his girl just left him for the second time. You think he's in his right mind to tell you what he wants or when it's too much after taking a hit like that?"

Adam blinked as the realization hit him that he had seriously fucked up. He put his hands up in defeat and said, "Alright, I'm going."

He told me before he walked out the door, "I'm sorry, John. I was only trying to do what I thought you wanted so you wouldn't leave me for Randy."

As soon as Adam was gone, Randy came back to check on me. He started to put his hand on my ass, but I told him, "Don't touch it. Don't touch me. Just let me lye here for a while."

"Okay," Randy replied softly.

He crawled into bed and lay down beside me, waiting patiently until I was ready to move again.

At this point, I wasn't quite sure when that would be.


	8. Injuries are for sissies & gator hunters

**8: "Injuries are for Sissies and Gator Hunters."**

Elizabeth went home. I called to make sure she was alright. It was the most awkward conversation of my life, and I was glad when it was over.

Edge stayed away. I knew he was gone because he was embarrassed, and because he wanted me to heal before we hashed it out, again. What he did was extreme, and the more I thought about it, the more uneasy I became about seeing Edge again. If he got that upset because Randy and I had sex once while I was hurt, he would be furious to know Randy and I had sex a lot more times in the weeks it took me to heal.

Randy had taken over as my caretaker. I don't know if he really wanted to do it, or if he were worried about Edge coming back. Randy spent every bit of his free time with me, probably to the chagrin of his girlfriend Stacy, but he never mentioned how she felt about it. When Randy was with me, no one else mattered.

He may have been crazy when we first met, but while I was healing, Randy didn't fool around as much. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to do some kinky things sometimes, but I knew he wanted me to get better, first. I didn't want to admit that some of my struggle to get well had to do with Elizabeth leaving my ass for the second time, but I was pretty sure he knew that, anyway.

After almost a month, I was finally doing well enough to get back into the ring. I had to go through a series of tests, sign and re-sign paperwork, and basically make the solemn oath that I was not faking being healthy. In the wrestling world, guys often came back months ahead of time, and if they weren't ready, it looked real bad on the trainers and health team who gave him a pass to work again. From what I had heard, trainers and staff had some viciously underhanded ways of dealing with those who lie to them.

Marcus was our lead trainer the day I got back into the ring. I had worked with him, before, and I always liked his style of wrestling. He was the type who could go all day...just like me.

I wrestled a few opponents, then worked on moves by myself. It got late, and most everyone left, but I stayed behind to work with Marcus. It got so late, they shut the lights out on us except for one spotlight in the ring, which allowed us to keep working.

"Alright, John, let's call it a night," Marcus told me close to midnight.

"What? I'm still bright as day, baby," I said, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

He laughed and told me, "Gotta be up tomorrow morning. No need to get crazy on your first day back."

I waved a passive hand at him and climbed out of the ring. Marcus told me as I made my way slowly through the darkness to the locker room, "Bradshaw and his boys are back from suspension tomorrow. Don't let 'em get too close."

"Got it," I replied quickly.

Marcus hopped out of the ring and left through the parking lot exit. I figured I would be alone in the locker room, so I was surprised when I walked in and saw Adam in a bathrobe with his right leg in the small hot tub we used to soak sore muscles. It happened to be right next to the shower and elevated, so if I took a shower, I'd be available for Adam's full viewing pleasure.

"Hey. Didn't know anyone was in here," I mentioned as I headed to my locker.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Adam replied, "Uh, yeah, sorry. I could leave if you want."

"No, it's cool. Is your leg hurt?" I asked curiously.

"Are you kidding? Injuries are for sissies and gator hunters," Edge proclaimed.

I laughed out loud, provoking Adam to smile. I took my gym bag from my locker and tossed it next to the shower, pulling out a towel to use when I was done. I pretended not to notice Adam as I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I turned on the shower head that was facing away from him, and put all of my focus into what I was doing.

Adam didn't say a word for a while, so I looked back at him just to make sure he hadn't left. He blinked like I had startled him, and I realized he had been staring at me intently the whole time.

"Sorry, I'll go," Adam started to get up.

"It's okay, you don't have to go," I told him.

Adam locked eyes with me and stated, "It's not okay, John. What I did to you was NOT okay, and I should respect your privacy when you obviously don't want me gawking at you."

"I didn't say you couldn't gawk at me," I replied thickly.

Adam stood there and stared at me like he still wasn't sure whether he should stay or go. I added quietly, "The fact that you're staring at me makes me think I must look pretty damn good to be someone's eye candy."

Adam chuckled and I went on, "You staying makes me feel a lot safer, too."

He slowly sat down and I turned my back on him to finish my shower. He was quiet again, and I assumed he had resumed staring at me, until I felt his arms wrap around my waist as his naked body pressed up against mine from behind.

"Is this okay?" Adam whispered.

"Yeah," I replied, turning my head so I could see him.

He caught my lips in a slow kiss that lasted almost a minute. He pulled away and lingered for a few seconds while he pondered me with his eyes before he came back in to kiss me, again.

He tasted like ice water with mint. His hands made their way across my chest, then over my abs, tracing the defining lines of my physique like he were a sculptor and I were his inspiration. His right hand reached down a little further, and he began massaging my groin to life while he searched my mouth with his tongue.

I groaned as I felt him work my erection with his big, soft hand. Edge had long, thin fingers that he could easily manipulate. He was also quick with his hands, and the combination of warm water running down on us and his amazing hand-eye coordination gave me an easy release.

Squirting into the water, I moaned with a strong sense of relief and turned around to face Adam. He gave me a cocky half-smile and asked, "Am I forgiven?"

"I don't think so. Maybe if you do that a few more times, I'll reconsider," I joked.

Adam was about to kiss me again when we heard Randy call from the gym, "John?"

"Shit," Adam mumbled, pulling away from me.

I became confused, telling him, "You don't have to panic, it's just Randy."

Adam gave me a knowing look, like I should know full well why he was leaving, then he left out the alternate exit.

Randy walked into the locker room and asked once he saw me, "Why are you still in here? It's really late."

"I was just finishing up," I turned off the shower and stepped out.

"Well, you shouldn't be in here, alone, John. It's not safe when we don't know where Bradshaw and his guys are. They're due back tomorrow but they could already be here," Randy lectured me.

I scoffed and said, "I wasn't alone. Adam was here a minute ago."

Randy's expression went dark as he asked boldly, "Oh yeah? What did he want?"

"To soak his leg, ask my forgiveness and give me a hand job," I replied truthfully.

Randy's eyes went wide and he blurted, "A hand job?!"

"Yeah. So?" I asked, thinking nothing of it.

Randy stared at me as he said seriously, "You need to be clear with him, John. Tell him you don't want him around, anymore."

"What? Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because you're with me, now," Randy stated.

I walked past him to get out to the parking lot. Randy followed me and asked, "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, I heard, but I'm not gonna do it," I replied.

Randy came around to block my path as he asked angrily, "Why the hell not?"

I told him honestly, "Because I want to be with both of you! It seemed like that plan was working out just fine until you two decided you hated each other and now you're making me choose!"

"I'm making you choose because the last time I saw him with you, he was trying to split you in half," Randy informed me.

I shook my head and replied, "You're exaggerating. He was being aggressive, but it was because he thought that's what you did and he was trying to impress me so I wouldn't leave him."

Randy stood there in shock as I walked around him and made my way to my trailer. He caught up with me after I was inside and asked, "Why would he think I would do that to you?"

"Because you act like a jerk most of the time, Randy!" I said it like it were obvious.

He made a hurt expression and looked away. I added in surprise, "I thought you knew what you were like. I don't care but some of the other guys do, including Adam. He doesn't understand your intentions is all."

Randy was quiet and I had no clue what he could possibly be thinking. I asked quietly, "Randy?"

"I have to go," he mumbled, walking out the door.

I felt like a total shithead. I had managed to run out both my boyfriends in a single night.


	9. You can't find freedom in a locker room

**9: "You can't find freedom in a locker room."**

I dove right into work the next day, practicing my ass off to keep my thoughts away from Randy and Edge. It wasn't easy, considering that they were standing at ringside the whole time.

"Cena, your focus isn't in the game," Marcus told me after I had made several stupid mistakes.

"Yes, sir," I nodded, hell-bent on doing better.

I was failing miserably. I was competing with a lightweight from Jersey and he had more talent in his enormous bling necklace than I did in my whole body at the moment.

"Cena, focus," Marcus warned me again.

I knew he wouldn't tell me a third time. He would just ask me to leave. I stopped short when Randy suddenly grabbed the bottom ring and told Marcus, "Why don't you put him up against me?"

The room went silent. Most of the guys there knew that asking for a specific partner was akin to playing favorites. Trainers not only didn't allow it, but they could drop your contract purely on principle.

"What you want him for, Orton?" Marcus asked him curiously.

I thought Marcus meant that to be a stab at my talent compared to Randy's, but I ignored it and Randy answered with a wry smile, "I need a thug with a big mouth to make me look good next week when the recruiters come through."

Some of the guys laughed. I already knew they didn't respect me, so I ignored them, too. Marcus made a heavy sigh and said, "Yeah, alright, you come up here, Orton."

Edge loudly cleared his throat and we all looked at him. He argued with Marcus, "I've been trying to find someone besides the Hardy Boys to compete with for weeks! Why can't I use Cena?"

Marcus frowned and it became obvious to everyone that Randy was supposed to be the only man allowed special treatment. Edge shook his head and tried to save himself by explaining, "Look, I'm not expecting freedom to make any choice I want, here. I understand that you can't find freedom in a locker room, but the small crowds we cater to are getting tired of the same old Edge Vs Hardy gig, and Marcus, you know I've been looking for weeks for a replacement."

He had a good point, and I wanted to help Adam, but I knew I was going to have to turn him down. Marcus looked at me and I shook my head, saying, "I'm sorry, Edge, but ladders give me vertigo."

Some of the wrestlers laughed because they thought I was joking. They had no idea that I had a legitimate and almost paralyzing fear of heights. I did what I had to and climbed the rope in gym, helped my dad fix the roof during high school, and other daring acts, but I was a mess for a few days afterward. It was a fear that most people didn't take that seriously, and in the wrestling business, it could mean the difference between starring in the main event or a blackout match that doesn't even get aired on television.

Adam gave me a hard stare. I hadn't told him about my fear of heights, so I knew he thought I was lying to stick with Randy.

"What are you thinking, Edge?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know, maybe I can drive past the circus and ask for an acrobat to fight me," Edge stated sarcastically, turning on his heel to leave.

"That's three days on probation," Marcus called to him.

Edge didn't seem to care in the slightest that he wouldn't be able to practice for a few days for his biting remark. He sat down in a chair by the door and folded his arms, keeping his stony gaze while Randy and I went to work.

I had fought with Randy before in the ring. I liked his style of wrestling because it complimented mine, plus he was really fast and he had the born-to-be talent that most guys would give anything to have. I doubted Randy even realized how good he was. If he did, he wasn't the type who would handle that kind of pressure well.

As soon as we got started, I knew something was wrong. Randy was being tough on me and I got the impression he was giving me some payback for my comments the night before. I didn't know if he were trying to make me regret calling him a jerk, or if he were being a jerk to play the role because he thought that's what everyone expected him to be. Either way, it was my fault for bringing it to his attention.

He used surprising moves without warning. He was always faster than me, so I couldn't keep up with the constant changes he kept making. If Marcus noticed, he didn't tell Randy to stop and it didn't take long before I was exhausted and ready to step out.

"Call it," I said, waving my hand in defeat.

Some of the guys booed at me, but I didn't care. Marcus checked his watch and told me, "An impressive 30 minutes."

I hadn't realized that much time had passed. Randy also looked surprised, then glanced at me like he had expected to bring me down much sooner. The front door to the warehouse opened and all of us were distracted as I caught sight of a very familiar face making her way inside.

_Elizabeth. _

"No fucking way," I mumbled, just loud enough for Randy to overhear.

I didn't have time to be angry, though. She stepped aside and in walked another group of familiar faces I really didn't want to see.

Bradshaw, Batista, Lesnar and Test.

Bradshaw immediately started shaking hands and calling people out like he was comparable to the President of the company. I gave Marcus a quick nod that I was done and got out of the ring. Randy got out on the other side and stayed beside me as we bypassed Bradshaw. The Fearsome Foursome acted like we weren't even there.

Adam was talking to Elizabeth when we reached them. They both turned their attention to me and Elizabeth told me in a concerned tone, "I need to talk to you right now."

I shot back at her angrily, "Did you even go back home, or have you been spying on me this whole time?"

"John, you really need to hear this," Adam stated seriously.

"If it's not about my family, and if no one's dead, I don't want to hear it," I argued, turning to leave.

"What's this about?" Randy asked Elizabeth.

I was so shocked that he had decided to speak, I turned around and came back. Elizabeth shook her head at Randy and said kindly, "I don't want to tell anyone until I've talked it through with John."

"You told Edge," Randy pointed out.

Adam glared at him and Randy added angrily, "What? You think I'm too much of a jerk to know what the deal is, here?"

Before harsh words or even blows could be exchanged, Elizabeth put up her hands in defeat and said, "Forget it. I shouldn't have come."

She turned around and walked out. I looked at Adam for answers, but he shook his head and told me, "You need to talk to her, yourself."

I glanced at Randy, but he scoffed and told me acidly, "Yeah, go talk to your little bitch."

"What the fuck did you just call her?" I glared at him.

Randy stood his ground and I lunged at him, knocking him to the ground so I could pound his face with my fists. Unfortunately for us, when you start a fight in a room full of wrestlers, everyone joins in.

* * *

><p>"You broke my nose," I seethed at Randy.<p>

"I know, wasn't it great?" he beamed, sitting back in his seat while the bus drove us home.

Out of 20 guys, most of us were injured bad enough that we had to take the company bus to get us all to the hospital. 342 stitches, 5 pairs of crutches and 3 shoulder braces later, Randy looked like he had nothing more than a few bruises, while I was still holding an ice pack to my nose after the doctor had to snap it back into place.

"It hurts to breathe," I groaned.

Randy just laughed like he enjoyed watching me suffer. I argued with him, "What is your deal? Why are you getting off on this?"

"You should be happy it wasn't worse. I was really mad at you before we duked it out," Randy told me.

"You are insane," I retorted, making Randy laugh harder.

I looked at him and said seriously, "I'm sorry for calling you a jerk. I shouldn't have said that."

"You were just telling me the truth," Randy replied, but I could tell it still hurt him.

"What can I do to make this right?" I asked.

Randy shrugged nonchalantly and answered, "Well, you let me embarrass your boyfriend in front of you, then you let me embarrass your ass in the ring, then you let me call your ex a bitch, then I kicked your ass and sent you to the hospital. I'd say we're about halfway to even."

"Shut up," I elbowed him.

He chuckled, then he told me honestly, "I shouldn't have called your ex a bitch. I just don't like the way you act when she's around."

"How do I act?" I asked curiously.

Randy shook his head like he probably shouldn't tell me, but he did anyway, "You put on a show like you hate her, but I can see in your eyes that you would do anything for her."

I would've argued, but I knew Randy was right. I sighed and told him, "I guess I can't help it. She was the love of my life for as long as I can remember."

"She tears you up inside, though," Randy pointed out.

I nodded and replied softly, "I know she's no good for me. We're like a ticking time bomb when we're together. I thought I might never recover after the first time she left, and the second time felt worse, but I just can't seem to shake my feelings for her."

Randy locked eyes with me and stated, "Would you marry her if she wanted to?"

I pondered the question before I answered, "I really don't know how to respond to that."

Randy was quiet the rest of the ride back to the OVW parking lot. The other wrestlers spread out to find their cars, but Randy stayed with me. We walked back to my trailer, where the light was on and I assumed Elizabeth was probably waiting inside.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Randy offered.

"No, it's okay, I can handle a 100-pound chick...I think."

He leaned in and gave me a surprise kiss. He lingered for a while before he pulled away and told me, "I will be seeing you, later."

"Is that a threat?" I joked.

Randy just rolled his eyes at me and left. I took a deep breath and walked into my trailer, expecting to see Elizabeth.

But when I walked in, I didn't see her at all.

"Liz?" I called, thinking she had to be somewhere.

She didn't answer me, so I thought maybe she had decided to leave for good. That's when I noticed a pair of feet sticking out from one corner of the bed.

"Elizabeth?!" I blurted, rushing over to her.

She was lying on her side and covered in bruises. Her dress was torn and her face was swollen. Her fingernails were bloody like she had tried to fight off her attacker. The worst popped into my mind: rape.

I checked to make sure she was still breathing. I checked her for broken bones before I tried to lift her up. She moaned in pain as I took her into my arms. My left hand brushed underneath her torn dress, and I could feel that she wasn't wearing underwear.

It was a really bad sign, but I knew that Elizabeth usually took off her underwear at the end of the day because she never liked the feel of it, and that was all that was keeping me from exploding with fury.

I placed her carefully on the bed and took my cell phone out. I called an ambulance, then I dialed the first person on my contact list: Adam Copeland.

"Please...please come," I said weakly.

"I'll be right there," Adam stated.

I was in a state of shock. Someone walked into my trailer and I had no idea if he were Adam or the EMTs or...

"What happened?" Randy asked, staring at Elizabeth.

"How did you know to come?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I just came back to make sure everything was alright, and I saw the door was open..." Randy trailed off.

Adam came rushing into my trailer. He hesitated when he saw Randy, then he caught sight of Elizabeth and went over to check on her. I followed him and Randy followed me. Adam looked up at me and asked, "Did you call emergency?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

As if on cue, the blaring of the ambulance could be heard just outside as they pulled up to my trailer. I looked from Randy to Adam and back again. In that moment, they had put aside their differences to help Elizabeth.

It was ironic that the woman who pushed me into the arms of both men was now being rescued by them.


	10. Only girls make a grown man cry

**10: "Only girls make a grown man cry."**

"Hey," Adam said.

"Hey," I replied, letting him into the trailer.

"Liz is resting in the back, so keep your voice down," I warned him.

Adam nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. I sat down across from him and he stared at me with concern for a long while before he asked quietly, "Has she told you who did this?"

I shook my head and replied, "She won't even tell the investigators. She claims the attacker grabbed her and blindfolded her. She said most of her bruises came from trying to fight back."

"Sounds like maybe they were trying to scare her and it got out of hand," Adam mentioned.

My eyes started to water as I replied somberly, "I'm just glad she wasn't raped."

Adam put my hand in his own and told me, "Don't cry, John. Only girls make a grown man cry."

I chuckled and Adam gave me a warm smile. I lowered my voice to almost a whisper and asked him, "Is there someplace we could go?"

"You want to stay near the trailer?" Adam asked.

I nodded and glanced back at Elizabeth. She was still sound asleep.

Adam made me wait outside while he went to get his car. It was a black Mustang with tinted windows, and it made my heart skip a bit when he parked it on the other side of my trailer so no one coming out of the OVW building would see it.

He opened the passenger's side and I let the seat down so I could climb in the back. He climbed back with me and we made out for a while.

I liked feeling Adam's touch again. I liked touching Adam. I reached down his pants and played with him until he was hard. He went down on me and lathered my cock with his spit. He climbed into my lap and let me slip into his backside.

He started off slowly, then he built up speed. After a few minutes, he was riding me so hard, it started to get uncomfortable.

"Adam, slow down," I told him.

He ignored me and went a little faster. I argued with him again, "Adam, slow down!"

Edge started bucking his hips and I cried out in pain. I tried to push him off, and he punched me in the gut.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Making you cum, my little bitch," Adam said, but his voice sounded like Randy's.

My eyes shot open and I sat up straight in bed. I glanced around and found myself in an unfamiliar place. I checked the bed and saw Randy asleep next to me. It took me almost a minute to realize I was in his trailer.

"Shit!" I shouted when I glanced at the clock.

I woke Randy up and he asked groggily, "What's wrong?"

"Elizabeth is alone in my trailer! What if her attacker came back and hurt her, again?!" I yelled.

Randy sat up and remarked, "She's right next door, remember? I parked my trailer a few spaces down from you."

I suddenly remembered what Randy was talking about. After Elizabeth came back from the hospital, he parked a few spaces down from me to keep watch and make sure I stayed safe. Adam had parked his trailer on the other side of the fence behind both of our trailers so he could watch the other side of the parking lot. The three of us were making the best effort possible to keep Elizabeth safe until she was fully recovered.

"I'm gonna go, anyway. I should make sure she's alright," I told Randy.

He frowned but gave me a quick kiss and said, "See you at practice."

I rushed to get my clothes on and ran out the door. I was ready to barrel into my own trailer when I realized how stupid it was to barge in on someone who had recently been attacked. I calmed down and stepped inside, seeing no sign of Elizabeth when I glanced around.

The shower was running.

I made my way to the bathroom and carefully opened the door a bit so I could call to her. The shower was conveniently placed so that, even when the door was open a crack, I could still see Elizabeth's curvy, wet; naked body. The thin glass of the shower door did very little as far as privacy was concerned.

My face felt hot and I knew my cheeks were bright red as I stumbled to ask, "Liz? Are you alright?"

She turned the shower off and opened the door. I had seen her body so many times when she was my girl. She turned me on and made me smile. Now that she wasn't my girl, anymore, seeing her still turned me on, but I wanted to look away because I felt like a total perv.

"I'm fine, John," she called back, reaching for a towel.

Some of her bruises weren't completely healed. It made me sick to see her beautiful body blotched with shades of purple, yellow and black. I wanted nothing more than to find who did this to her and rip his tongue out so I could blotch him with shades of red.

"John? Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked, wrapping the towel around her.

She saw that the door was slightly ajar and she opened it the rest of the way. My face went red again and I mumbled, "Sorry, I just wanted to see you."

Elizabeth blinked with surprise and I corrected, "I mean, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

She nodded and replied quietly, "Yes, I'm fine."

I moved aside and let her go back to the bedroom. I had put up dark curtains to keep anyone from trying to peek in on her. When you lived next to a warehouse full of male wrestlers with an overdose of testosterone and very little free time to find a date, it was practically amateur to have a view if you had a woman in your trailer.

Elizabeth dropped her towel and I turned around to face away from her out of respect. She laughed lightly and said, "You don't have to look away, John. You've seen me, before."

"We were dating, then. It doesn't feel right to look at you, now," I pointed out.

She laughed again and mentioned, "You're such a gentleman, but really, I don't mind. I'd like to see your face when I'm talking to you."

I slowly turned around to face her again, but I kept my eyes from the neck up. Elizabeth reached for her clothes in the bedside closet as she asked, "How long is training, today?"

"Eight hours. I usually stay late, after the other guys, but I don't want to leave you alone for any longer than I have to," I told her.

She slipped on a black lace bra and worked to clip it into place as she remarked, "If you want to stay, you can go ahead and stay. Adam said he'd come by and stay with me until you get back."

I had noticed a trend with Adam since Elizabeth came back into the picture. He had become her new best friend. She seemed to trust him, which was a good thing, but I was starting to resent how much more time Adam was able to spend with Elizabeth while I was training. Until Adam found someone to start a good rivalry with, he would keep getting off hours before I did.

"Are you and Adam...getting along?" I said awkwardly.

Liz gave me a curious look and asked, "What do you mean? He's very easy to talk to."

"Yeah, but..." I trailed off, starting at Elizabeth while she put on her black panties.

The eroticism was killing me. I knew I had to get out of there, or I was going to do something I would regret, later.

"Igottagobye!" I blurted quickly, rushing out the door like the place was on fire.

* * *

><p>Randy was rough with me in the ring, again. I knew it was because I had rushed out on him that morning. When we finished training, Randy stopped me in the locker room and stated, "Don't you ever walk out on me like that, again."<p>

"I didn't walk out on you! I was going to check on Liz!" I argued.

"I wasn't finished with you, yet," he said, pulling me into a deep kiss.

We were risking everything by kissing in the locker room. The guys had filtered out a while ago, but any one of them could walk back in at any second, not to mention our trainers.

I tried to pull away from Randy, but he held onto me, so I gave in and let him pull me close. He pushed me up against the lockers and kissed me some more, until I started to groan with building tension.

Randy let go of my lips to take a breath and I told him, "I don't want to do it, here. The locker room is fucking gross. We could get jock itch all over our bodies or something."

"I have to go out with Stacy later. It's now or nothing," Randy replied thickly.

"I didn't know you were still dating her," I said with surprise.

"Yeah, I am, but I don't think she likes me, anymore," Randy mentioned.

"Why not? What'd you do?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just don't find her pussy as tasty as your cock," Randy teased me.

I scoffed and replied, "You are crazy."

He pressed his body up against mine and asked, "Do you want it?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Me, too," a voice called from the entrance of the locker room.

Randy and I both looked at the same time to see whom it was.

"What? You don't want me to join you?" Batista made a mock frown.


End file.
